


Snippet of Sabriel/Destiel

by AnAngelsWasteland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, gay angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngelsWasteland/pseuds/AnAngelsWasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this "book", you'll read some short stories (or snippets, depending on how long the works are) about fluffy Destiel and Sabriel relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Dose of Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these works will probably get really gay. Just a warning.

Sabriel, High School AU:

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at Sam, dancing on the sidelines of a lesbian bar. He gave Sam a very playful look, while he watched the tall 17 year old boy eye the dance floor. So, being the Gabriel he is, he started to speak in a sing songy voice, and said: "I know you want it."

Sam then put on his least defensive bitch face and replied, "I swear on every hair that lies on Chuck's head- Gabriel, if you start singing Blurred Lines, I will call off this date."

A low blush appeared on Gabriel's face, and he let out a slight hum. He then realized what he was doing and regained his composure. "A date huh, kiddo?" Gabriel smiled, "Way to make me feel like a cradle robber Sammy."

And for the first time in his life, Sam Winchester didn't feel the need to correct Gabriel on calling him Sammy. 'I could get used to this,' he thought, as he dragged Gabriel on the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not make you cry.

Some days feels like as if I’ve awoken up with a hangover. The pounding headache, the compulsion to lay in bed. I think the sadness just begins to overwhelm you. Then suddenly, there’s not much else to do. "I shouldn't be like this," I calmly say quietly to myself, bringing myself slowly out of my comfortable bed. I tell myself I shouldn't be upset. I tell myself that I am 100% fine. I tell myself that, once again, the day is new, and I will eventually be okay. 

"Eventually."

What an odd fucking word. Eventually. 

Eventually I will roll my sorry ass out of bed. 

Eventually I will walk my darkened cloud self out into the sun.

Eventually I will get over Cas's death. 

I keep telling myself this, but I know there's no way in hell I'll ever get over it. I can lie to myself until I'm blue in the god damn face. I can lie directly at Sam, force the "Drop it, Sammy." to come from my vocal cord, whilst trying not to scream. I can do my best to not break down and cry. I can force myself to think that it never happened, and repress everything.

But it wouldn't work.

I don't think there's anything that will ever get me over the death of my best friend. My fucking world.

I'll say it- I'm not afraid to, anymore. Castiel, that awkward son of a bitch was my entire world. 

And my entire world broke the fuck apart.

And I...

I don't know what to do, anymore. I always have a plan. A source of action. Something to come back from.

But...

Not this time.


End file.
